The strange adventures of Alicia Dupre
by Himitsu the upbeat Hetalian
Summary: What if Blood and Vivaldi had a younger sister named Alicia? And what if she has been living in Alice's world ever since she was little? Well now funny thing how she just so happens to jump into a rabbit hole. Now she has to deal with these whole strange and random adventurous events with her newly found siblings. And a love triangle with the Mortician and the Knight of Hearts.


**Summery: What if Blood and Vivaldi had a younger sister named Alicia? And what if she has been living in Alice's world ever since she was first born? Well now funny thing how she just so happens to jump into an open rabbit hole. Now she has to deal with these whole strange and random adventurous events with her newly found siblings. The Mad Hatter who is a mob boss, and none other than the Queen of Hearts. And she just so happens to catch the heart of the clock maker AND the knight.**

**Julius x Oc x Ace.**

* * *

**(Alicia POV)**

It was a nice sunny day and I had just gotten up and out of bed. My waist length blond hair messily swished as I walked out of my room and into my small kitchen. I'm Alicia Dupre, it's a strange last name and well I don't have any parents or siblings, I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember and just two tears ago I was let out of an orphanage meaning that I am 18 years of age. I walked over to the fridge and opened it and got out some milk, I then went on with the process of getting a bowl of cereal.

Afterward I had eaten I went back to my room and began the process of getting dressed and ready for the day. I looked at the mirror that hung above my dresser and saw a reflection of myself and smiled. I had mid-back-length light blond hair and dark blue eyes. My skin was pale and surprisingly went well with my hair color and eye color. I then pulled out a **Falling in Reverse** band T-shirt, ripped light blue skinny jeans, and red vans and a black and white panda hoodie to top it off. With that I left my apartment grabbing my Black Butler messenger bag that was covered in pins from animes and mangas. I was on my way to work at this small cafe that was only a block away, it was great. They sold all kinds of cupcakes, cakes, tea's and almost any kind of desert you could imagine along with sandwiches and other foods and guess who got to cook and bake all of that deliciousness. Me. That's right I was the chef there and I was good at it too.

As I walked along crossing the road I noticed just what a bright and sunny day it was, people were out and about and right as I was about to cross the street to the cafe when a car suddenly zoomed by a honked its horn at me. I looked at the cross walk light it was safe to walk because the walk light was lit up yet... Car's kept zooming by. I looked at the stop lights, it was green. What in the bloody heck...? I decided to run for it other wise I'd be late for work! Which that's not good. I jumped over a moving car as it zoomed by, my heart raced and I believe it skipped a beat or two. And rather than landing on the ground like I was expecting I had landed in a hole, a man-hole perhaps? No wait it's to big to be a man-hole! Then what is this?! I clutched my bag close to my body as I fell expecting to hit something sooner or later, but then I blacked out...

**(Alicia POV)**

Ugh m-my head... Where am I? Wait... I hear something... Is it someone talking?

"What are we going to do? We can't have two foreigners here Blood already has Alice wrapped around his finger! This one seems a bit younger than Alice, what if he were to do the same to her. She hasn't drank the potion of hearts yet so we need to send her back immediately!" a stern voice said, and I could hear foot steps moving about the room as if he were pacing.

"Julius you need to calm down, I think it'll be fun to have two foreigners here. Maybe she'll let me listen to her heart-beat!" a more so childish and carefree voice said followed by a kind of cute but stupid sounding laugh.

Wait... Cute?! I smacked myself across the face. I had meant to do it mentally but... It came out physically and it was loud too... I felt like I was being stared at, which there was a high probability that I was being stared at.

"Um Julius I think she's awake... And she just smacked herself on the face..." the second guy said.

Well... I might as well open my eyes. So I did and I looked around the room it was plain and normal, the ceiling was white the floors were wood and the furniture was very bland looking and there was a wooden desk with a chair behind it in the middle of the room. I looked at the two other people who were in the room. They were both very tall in-comparison to me with my height of 5'5 ft. One of them had long dark blue hair with equally dark blue eyes and the other had short brown hair that kind of stood out all over the place as if he had bed head only not as bad a s bed head could get and he had blood red eyes. I sat up and looked around again.

"Um... Hi there" I said nervously.

"Hello!" the red eyed man chirped.

"What's your name?" the red eyed man asked suddenly getting in my face making me press myself against the couch to get away from him.

"A-Alicia..." I replied.

"Do you have a last name?" he asked getting closer to me, if that was even possible that is.

"Y-yeah" I replied.

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"Ace get out of her face" the dark eyed man said pulling the red eyed man now known as Ace out of my face.

"Aw but Julius she still has to answer my question!" Ace whined.

"If you really want to know that badly I'll tell you jeez..." I said sighing as I got up from my place on the couch and stretched.

"Really?! Tell me Alicia!" Ace said.

"Dupre, my name is Alicia Dupre" I said looking at them.

"Wait that means that your Blood's younger sister that disappeared way back when he wasn't even a role holder that was born a role holder!" Ace said with a surprised expression.

"But she has a heart it must be just a coincidence that she has the same last name as Blood" the dark eyed man known as Julius said seething at the name.

"Wait, wait a minute what?" I asked seriously confused. "Who is this Blood person and no, no I don't have a normal heart" I said.

"Blood is the Mad Hatter and he runs the main Mafia here in the country of Hearts" Ace explained but the he looked at me with a confused expression. "You don't have a normal heart?" Ace asked. I nodded in reply.

"Y-yeah mine doesn't beat it sounds like a clock ticking _and_ a heart beating..." I replied blushing a bit.

Both Julius and Ace's eyes got wide.

"But how...?"

* * *

**Himitsu: Well that's that for chapter 1! Hmmm... Why does Alicia have both a heart and a clock? Well keep alert for the next chapter to find out~! **

**I don't own HnKnA I only own my oc's which more will come in later but for now it's only Alicia (Oh! and my other oc Tori from Toriko Liddel (my first HnKnA fanfic) will be in this along with Tori's friends and Alice! :3) **


End file.
